


Birthday Pancakes

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Series: KouAo Week (Tumblr) [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KouAo Week Prompt Day 3: Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! :)

_Koujaku woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking downstairs. He could hear his mother humming a tune she learned as a child. Sunlight streamed in through the kitchen window and gave a warm glow to the kitchen. On the table was a stack of pancakes with a pat of butter melting on them, and his stomach rumbled when the sudden hunger hit him._

_His mother heard the growl of his empty belly and turned around. “Good morning sweetie,” she smiled, “Those pancakes are mine. Go sit down in your chair and I’ll bring you some special ones in just a second.” He smiled back and climbed into his seat to wait patiently for his special pancakes. He swung his feet back and forth with a grin stretching from ear to ear plastered on his face. His excitement grew with every passing second._

_“Here we go!” His mother set two pancakes in front of him with strawberries and cream on the top pancake in the center, and around the edge it said “Happy Birthday Koujaku!” in red icing. “Happy birthday sweetheart. You’re getting so big now.”_

_He cut into his pancakes with his fork and began eating, savoring the sweet taste that filled his mouth. After he swallowed, he smiled big and said “Thank you Mommy” before taking another bite. She smiled back and ruffled his hair, then sat down and began to eat her own pancakes._

And then Koujaku woke up.

A heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen and the bed was empty except for him. Even the Allmates that normally slept at their feet were gone. He stretched his arms upwards and yawned, then slipped out of bed and pulled on a thin robe he tied tightly at the waist. He quietly made his way through the house and into the kitchen, where he saw Aoba at the counter in his boxers and a random t-shirt. Beni was perched on his shoulder singing a bird song Koujaku liked and Ren stood on the counter to give instructions. He stood in the doorway, but Ren spotted him and said something to Aoba.

“Ah! Koujaku! Good morning!” Aoba turned around and blocked what was on the counter and Beni flew over to the table. “Have a seat while I finish breakfast!”

Koujaku slid the chair out from under the table to sit down and then stroked Beni gently with two fingers. The room was warm from the risen sun and the smell of food. Within a couple of moments, a plate was in front of him with a modest stack of pancakes. Around the edges of the plate were sliced strawberries and on the top pancake had “Happy Birthday!!!” written on it with white icing. Aoba placed a bowl of cream on the center of the table and sat down with his own pancakes.

Koujaku looked down at the pancakes, then up at Aoba, who was resting his elbows on the table with his face in his hands a smile that made him crinkle his eyes. “Happy birthday, Koujaku,” he said gleefully.

In that moment, he remembered the dream, the memory he had of his mother. Aoba seemed to remind Koujaku of his mother with his actions, and it made him too happy for words. So all he could say was, “I love you.”

Aoba gasped and blushed. He looked straight into his plate to hide his face and mumbled “I love you too” back. Koujaku laughed and grabbed his hands, assuaging his lover’s embarrassment. They ate a pleasant breakfast together before spending the entire day together doing nothing but talking about happy things.

**Author's Note:**

> Why strawberries? Because the characters for Koujaku's name mean "strawberry finch" which is what Beni is!


End file.
